IN YOUR ARMS
by XxLegend-AutomnexX
Summary: Elle est là, elle pleure dans ses bras à lui : Klaus. Des larmes roulent sur ses joues. Il y a du sang sur le côté droit de son visage. Pourquoi sa robe est-elle déchirée ? Que c'est-il passé ? Caroline survivra-t-elle à ce qu'il adviendra ? Klaus la sauvera-t-il des ses démons ? Parce que le méchant n'est pas toujours celui qu'on croit. Happy END EN LIGNE ! REPONSES AUX REVIEWS !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ou Bonsoir cher lecteurs ! Si vous êtes ici c'est surement pour lire mon OS. (enfin ça va de soit) Bon petite surprise au niveau du méchant de l'histoire donc ne me détestait pas c'est un OS sadique :3 ! Enjoy mes amis ! **

J'ai marché des jours et des nuits sans savoir où j'allais. J'ai marché des années et des siècles en me demandant pourquoi j'y allé. J'ai marché seul dans le noir en me demandant pourquoi personne ne se trouvait à mes côtés. J'ai fais du mal à bien des gens, j'ai fait pire que tué. J'ai assisté aux plus grandes guerres que ce monde est connu, j'ai pris part à certaine, d'autre non. J'ai rencontré des milliers de femmes, toutes plus belles et plus exotiques les unes que les autres. J'ai marché longtemps loin de chez moi. Et puis, un jour je suis revenu, un jour je suis rentré à la maison. Je vivais alors de violence et de sang, de haine et de peine, ils étaient mes plus grands alliés. Mais un jour, un jour je l'ai rencontré. Elle, la jolie blonde aux yeux azurs. Son visage d'ange m'inspirait beauté et charme. Ses fines lèvres son devenues le fruit de la tentation. Et un seul de ses doux regards est devenu pour moi l'un des plus beaux trésors qui soit. J'ai marché si longtemps pour arriver à ce jour.

Elle était là dans mes bras, trempée de la tête au pied, des larmes dévalant son visage angélique. Son corps frêle, secoué par des sanglots me fendit un peu plus le cœur. Malgré cette soudaine envie de tuer, j'étais heureux, heureux qu'elle soit là à cette instant dans mes bras. La pluie mouillant nos cheveux et nos vêtements. Je déposais délicatement un baisé sur le haut de son crâne. Ce geste eu pour effet de la calmé légèrement. Elle releva doucement son visage vers moi, ses yeux bleus n'étaient plus que deux fentes de tristesse. Je caressais son visage de ma main, la rassurant. Elle se plongea dans mon regard et moi dans le sien. Des perles d'eau s'écoulaient le long de ses longs cheveux blonds.

-Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire love, et il est mort.

Elle baissa les yeux, une larme de plus s'échappa se confondent avec la pluie torrentielle qui s'abattait sur nous. Je relevais son visage afin qu'elle me regarde. Elle avait une légère entaille sur le côté droit de son visage et du sang s'en échappait. Sans un mot j'embrassai la blessure, qui ne tarderait pas à disparaître.

-Je vais le tué sweetheart, il n'avait pas à te faire ça.

Je serrais les poings à présent, comment avait-il osé la frapper. Chacun de mes muscles bouillaient, je n'avais plus qu'une envie, le tuer, lui faire payer.

-Ne fait pas ça. Dit-elle d'une voix faible.

Mes ardeurs furent calmées instantanément, elle ne voulait pas. Je ne comprenais plus. C'était sans importance, je l'a soulevai afin de la ramener au Manoir. Elle se blottie contre moi, s'agrippant à mon tee-shirt tel un noyé qui cherche de l'air. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la pluie. Elle était là dans mes bras, endormie sous la pluie, au plus prêt de mon cœur meurtri. Je ne sais de quoi elle rêva, mais elle était là dans mes bras.

_Flash Back_.

_Caroline se dirigeait vers la maison de Tyler, elle avait besoin de lui parler. Elle voulait connaitre la vérité. Elle frappa donc à la porte une fois, puis deux mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Elle se décida donc à entrer. De très léger bruit, inaudible à l'ouïe humaine se firent entendre. Ils venaient du deuxième étage. Caroline s'inquiéta, et s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Tyler ? Elle couru donc à vitesse vampirique. Les bruits provenaient de la chambre de Tyler. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre en toute hâte mais ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang. _

_Tyler et Hayley se trouvait là, s'embrassant à pleine bouche, commençant peut à peut à se dénuder l'un l'autre. Tyler qui était de dos à Caroline, ne l'a vit pas mais Hayley, elle, ne l'a manqua pas et lui fit un sourire vainqueur. Caroline sentie les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais elle se retint de les laissées couler, elle devait rester forte. Tyler prit alors conscience de la présence de Caroline dans la pièce. Celle-ci lui lança le plus meurtrier des regards et partie en courant._

_Mais Tyler l'a rattrapa. Il empoigna son bras, Caroline se débattit essayant de se défaire de l'emprise de l'hybride sur elle. Des larmes dévalaient son visage à présent. Tyler l'attira un peu plus fort vers lui et écrasa violement ses lèvres sur celles de la jolie blonde. Celle-ci réagit rapidement et le gifla. _

_Tyler fut surprit de ce geste, et une lueur de colère, de fureur s'alluma au fond de ses yeux. Il empoigna Caroline plus fort. La jolie blonde commençait de plus en plus à avoir peur. _

_- Laisse-moi Tyler ! C'est finit, tu entends je ne pardonnerais jamais ! JAMAIS !_

_-Elle a essayé de m'avoir Caroline, c'est une manipulatrice tu le sais ! Je ne serais jamais tombé dans le panneau sinon ! Je t'aime !_

_Caroline voulut croire un instant aux paroles du beau brun aux yeux sombres, mais elle se rappela qu'Hayley se trouvait à l'étage au dessus savourant sa victoire. Elle essaya donc de mordre l'hybride afin de se détacher de son emprise. Tyler qui était de plus en plus énervé s'empara du cou de la jeune fille la soulevant quelques centimètres au dessus du sol, l'étranglant. _

_-Tyler je t'en prie ! Lâche-moi !_

_Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres du brun et il projeta violement Caroline contre le mur. Celle-ci fut temporairement assommée, Tyler s'approcha d'elle. _

_-Je ne te ferais rien, si tu reste auprès de moi Caroline._

_-C'est finis Tyler. Murmura-t-elle faiblement. _

_Il l'embrassa à nouveau, ce baisé n'inspira que dégout à la blonde. Pourquoi Tyler avait autant changé ? Il était partit, puis revenu, puis repartit et revenu encore et elle n'avait jamais cessé de penser à lui mais à cette instant elle pensait à un autre homme. A cet instant Caroline avait peur de ne jamais revoir son visage. _

_-Tu es à moi Caroline ne l'oublie pas._

_Il l'a gifla, entaillant la partie droite de son visage. _

_-Je t'en prie Tyler arrête ! Je te reconnais plus._

_Un sourire pervers se dessina sur les lèvres de son ancien petit ami, et il l'a bloqua un peu plus contre le mur. _

_-Oh allé sweetheart, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne l'a jamais fait avec Klaus. Dit-il sarcastiquement. _

_L'emploie du surnom que Klaus lui donnait fit frissonner Caroline, il sonnait faux dans la bouche de Tyler et lui donnait la nausée. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage sans s'arrêter à présent, elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait plus. _

_-Non, jamais Klaus et moi ne l'avons fait. Je ne t'ai pas trompé Tyler ! Contrairement à toi. _

_- Tais-toi ! Sale menteuse !s'écria-t-il. _

_Il l'a frappa de nouveau au niveau des côtes, celles-ci se brisèrent et Caroline poussa un cri de douleur. Puis, il regarda la robe que Caroline portait. Elle avait mit une robe qui l'a mettait en valeur pour venir le voir, à présent elle le regrettait amèrement. _

_-Ne t'en fais pas love, ça ira très vite. Continua-t-il sarcastiquement._

_Caroline ne pouvait s'arrêter de pleurer, elle ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Tyler et à présent elle le détestait plus que n'importe qui. Il lui donnait envie de vomir. Un sourire pervers c'était installé sur les lèvres de l'hybride. Il remonta la robe rapidement et arracha sa culotte à Caroline. _

_-Je t'en prie Tyler ne fait pas ça ! _

_Elle essaya par tous les moyens de se défendre mais la poigne de l'homme face à elle était bien trop forte. Elle implorait à présent, le suppliait, lui promettant que s'il arrêtait elle resterait avec lui mais l'hybride avait une idée et comptait bien la réaliser. _

_Caroline cria lorsqu'elle vit l'homme qu'elle avait aimé autrefois défaire sa ceinture et descendre son pantalon. Il l'a frappa alors une nouvelle fois dans les côtes l'empêchant d'émettre le moindre son. Puis il descendit son caleçon sous le visage inondé de larme de la belle blonde. _

_-ça fait combien de temps qu'on ne l'a pas fait hein ? Un mois, deux peut être… ça va me faire un bien fou ! _

_Tyler s'approcha du visage de la blonde et écrasa une fois de plus ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde, pénétrant sa bouche de sa langue. Caroline le mordit, du sang s'échappa de la lèvre de l'hybride. _

_-C'est qu'elle mort la petite !_

_Il eu à nouveau un sourire pervers. Caroline était dégoûtée et priait intérieurement pour que quelqu'un arrive. Mais personne ne viendrait elle le savait, personne ne penserait qu'elle pourrait être en danger, tout le monde l'a pensé et l'avait toujours pensé entre de bonnes mains. Tyler s'approcha alors plus d'elle, et la plaqua un peu plus violement contre le mur. Il s'immisça en elle avec violence, commencent un mouvement de va et vient. Caroline se mordit la lèvre, refusant de hurler. Des larmes coulant toujours et encore sur son visage. Il paraissait si doux de l'extérieur et pourtant, pourtant il était un monstre. Puis, lorsque le monstre eu finit l'acte, il se retira un sourire vainqueur sur les lèvres. Caroline n'avait plus la force de se battre, plus la force de se relever, les larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues ne s'arrêtant jamais. Elle se sentait sale, elle aura voulu mourir à cet instant pourtant un visage lui revint en tête_, lesien_. Son visage à lui, Niklaus Mikaelson l'originel, le tueur, le monstre. Caroline prit alors conscience que le monstre n'était pas Klaus, mais Tyler, l'homme en qui elle avait eu le plus confiance, l'homme à qui elle avait confié sa vie. _

_Tyler riait à présent devant le visage de Caroline, il avait gagné. La jolie blonde respira alors un grand coup et rassembla toutes les forces qu'il lui restait. Elle s'empara du pied d'une table se trouvant à côté d'elle, l'arracha et le planta dans le ventre de l'hybride. Puis elle courut, elle fuit le plus loin possible quand elle tomba nez à nez avec l'originel. _

_Fin du Flashback _

J'avais déposé délicatement Caroline sur mon lit. Le bas de sa robe était déchiré, je frissonnais. La voir dans cet état me rendais malade. Je m'assis à côté d'elle caressant doucement ses cheveux. Je n'osais imaginer ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, mais je savais qu'il le payerait au quadruple. Je déposais un baisé sur le front de Caroline et m'éloignais afin d'aller chercher une poche de sang. Mais lorsque je voulu me lever elle retint mon bras. Je souris et venais me rassoir auprès d'elle, elle se cala inconsciemment auprès de moi, s'agrippant cette fois à mon Jean. Je suis resté ainsi durant quelques heures à la contempler, elle, cette magnifique femme : la femme de ma vie, j'en étais persuadé.

Bien plus tard, le visage de Caroline se mua en une expression de souffrance et elle commença à se débattre, elle criait et pleurait. J'essayais tant bien que mal de la contenir sans lui faire de mal, mais la jolie blonde se débâtait farouchement. Et, tout à coup elle se réveilla. Sa respiration était rapide et des larmes avaient coulées sur son visage. Je m'approchais d'elle et la pris dans mes bras sans un mot. Elle pleura un moment sur mon épaule.

-Ne le laisse pas me faire du mal. Murmurait-elle sans cesse.

Elle avait peur et je ressentais cette angoisse comme si c'était la mienne. Je relevais son visage vers moi et essuyais une larme qui roulait sur son beau visage.

-Calme toi love, c'est finit il est partit. Dis-je tout en la berçant.

-Non ! Non ! Il ne partira jamais ! Il est en moi ! Il… Il… Il…

Elle ne pu finir sa phrase que déjà d'autres sanglots s'emparaient d'elle. Elle me fixa alors de ses yeux océan, j'avais l'habitude de me perdre dans l'azur de ses yeux, ils avaient toujours cette petite lueur, qui faisait de ma journée lorsque je la croisais la plus belle qui soit. Mais à cet instant la petite lueur avait disparu et on ne pouvait lire que détresse et peur dans son regard.

-J'ai peur. Souffla-t-elle.

-Tu n'a pas à avoir peur ici sweetheart, il ne t'arrivera rien avec moi.

Elle se blottit un peu plus contre moi. Elle n'était pas encore prête à me parler de ce qu'il c'était passé cette nuit, cette nuit où je l'avais tenu si fragile et frêle dans mes bras, cette nuit où elle avait pleuré dans mes bras, cette nuit où elle avait voulu resté auprès de moi.

**Bon et bien voilà, j'espère que cet OS vous a plus, bien que Tyler passe pour le méchant mais j'avais besoin d'un méchant et il était le personnage le mieux placé :3 ! Enfin bref voilà, une suite est envisageable donc si ça vous intéresse et que mon OS vous a plus laissez une petite reviews, merci ! **

**(Je m'excuse pour toutes les fautes d'orthographes)**

**TATA ! Marine**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vous avez été nombreux à me demander une suite et bien la voilà, je ne veux pas vous faire attendre plus **** ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira mais je ne préfère pas en dire plus afin de ne pas vous gâcher le plaisir ) ! **

_**Réponse aux reviews **_

_**I-R-E**__ : Merci pour ton commentaire, il m'a beaucoup touché et j'espère que cette suite te plaira __ !_

_**Cassandre**__ : Contente que tu aimes, et avec Tyler tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines mais je ne préfère rien te dire, comme ça tu découvriras tout ça dans cette suite ! _

_**Guest**__ : La voilà la suite que tu attendais, en espérant qu'elle te plaira autant que la première partie !_

___ : J'ai bien pris en compte ta remarque, et j'espère que ce début de suite sera moins deconnecté à ton goût que pour la première partie ! Merci pour ton encouragement, en espérant que cette suite te plaise._

_**Les Michaelson**__ : Contente que tu apprécies Tyler en méchant, j'avais peur que ça ne plaise pas :x ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira ! _

_**Nomie **__: Il y a bien une suite, comme tu le vois. En espérant qu'elle te plaise et que tu aimes toujours autant ce côté sombre de la personnalité de Tyler !_

_**LiliM **__: Ton compliment m'a fait vraiment plaisir, je suis vraiment heureuse que mon style d'écriture te plaise et j'espère sincèrement que ça continuera. Je te laisse seule juge de ma suite !_

_**linea**__ : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira ! _

_**mug **__: Voici la suite à toi de me dire ce que tu en penses et si tu as autant aimé que la première partie ! ) ton compliment m'a fait plaisir ! _

_**Petite Amande **__: Ravie que tu es ressentie chaque émotions et que la première partie de mon OS t'es plus ! Oh oui pauvre Caroline et crois moi notre jolie blonde n'est pas au bout de ses peines ! __ A toi de me dire ce que tu penses de cette suite :D ! _

**Enjoy chers lecteurs ! **

**Your Kiss. **

_« Mais qu'importe l'éternité de la damnation à qui a trouvé dans une seconde l'infini de la jouissance » Beaudelaire._

Je ne sais combien de temps nous sommes restés ainsi. Sa tête reposant au creux de mon cou et mes bras entourant sa taille. Je sentais que ses côtes avaient été brisées et je du me retenir pour ne pas céder à mes pulsions meurtrières. A aucun moment je n'ai demandé ce qu'il c'était passé, elle c'était contenté de murmurer « Tyler » avant de s'effondrer dans mes bras. Après s'être réveillé, elle avait refusé de se rendormir, elle tremblait de tout son être et je ne pouvais le supporter.

Elle bougea légèrement dans mes bras, relevant son regard azur vers le mien. Je lui souris gentiment, replacent une mèche derrière son oreille.

-Je voudrais prendre une douche. Murmura-t-elle.

-Bien. Ne bouge pas sweetheart. Avais-je dis d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

Je m'étais rendu dans la salle de bain et avais allumé l'eau afin de remplir la baignoire. Puis, j'étais revenu auprès de ma douce et je l'avais soulevé jusque dans la salle bain. Le silence qui c'était installé entre nous était d'or et ne pesait guère comme autrefois. Je l'avais délicatement déposé dans la baignoire, puis je m'étais retourné afin de la laisser seule mais une pression sur mon bras me retint. Je la regardais, de l'incompréhension dû le lire sur mon visage, car elle eu un infime sourire. Si infime et pourtant qui me fit à la fois tant de bien et tant de mal, c'était la première fois qu'elle souriait depuis la veille mais ce sourire était si triste, si faible contrairement à ceux qu'elle arborait habituellement, mon cœur se fendit un peu plus.

-Reste. Souffla-t-elle presque implorante.

La peur se lisait sur ses traits mais quelque chose d'autre était présent dans son regard, quelque chose qui se voulait rassurant vis-à-vis de moi. Je m'approchais et m'accroupis à côté de la baignoire, sa main toujours dans la mienne.

-Tu es sur love ?

Elle acquiesça silencieusement, j'embrassais le dessus de sa main avec délicatesse, je sentie des frissons la parcourir. Puis, je m'approchais d'elle et commençais à défaire un à un les boutons de sa robe déchirée, elle frissonna au contacte de ma peau sur la sienne. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva nu, elle eu le reflexe de placer un de ses bras sur sa poitrine, pourtant il n'y avait aucune gêne entre nous. Qu'elle était belle, elle avait une taille fine et de longues jambes musclées, ses longs cheveux blonds bouclés tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Je m'emparais de la paume de douche et passais celle-ci sur ses cheveux. Elle frissonna, je savais que les vampires ne pouvaient avoir froid mais elle était là tremblotante sous mes mains, l'eau coulant abondamment sur son corps de déesse. Je caressais ses cheveux la rassurant, elle se calma légèrement. Ses cheveux était doux au touché et tellement agréable à laver. Elle respirait rapidement, trop rapidement et je voyais sa cage thoracique et se soulever difficilement. Lorsqu'elle fut rincée, je l'aidais à sortir de la baignoire et lui tendais un peignoir bleu. Je séchais ses cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette. Puis, elle se retourna vers moi son regard bleue azur transperça le mien, je ne sais si je me trouvais dans un rêve ou bien un cauchemar, je ne sais ce qu'il allait advenir de nous, je ne sais ce que cela voulait dire mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de remercier intérieurement Tyler de lui avoir fait tout ce mal.

Je caressais sa joue du bout des doigts, puis je vins délicatement poser mon front contre le sien. Elle ferma les yeux à ce contacte.

-Que c'est-t-il passé Caroline ?

Je n'avais employé aucun surnom et elle savait que dans ces cas là j'attendais une réponse. Elle rouvrit les yeux et me fixa un instant, un voile de tristesse et de détresse avait recouvert son regard. Une larme solitaire roula sur sa joue, je vins l'effacer du revers de ma main.

-Je… Je… Je ne peux pas ! Fais se l'arrêter s'il te plait ! s'était-elle écriée avant de s'effondrer sur le sol de la salle de bain. Ses poings étaient serrés au niveau de son ventre, elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même suppliant que son mal s'arrête. Je tombais à genoux à côté d'elle et relevais son visage vers moi.

-Tu n'as pas à porter ce fardeau seule love, parle-moi je t'en prie laisse moi t'aider.

Caroline me fixait de ses grands yeux bleus, je plongeais alors une fois de plus mon regard dans le sien. J'eu la vague impression un moment qu'il était temps pour moi d'appeler ses amis, qu'elle se sentirait mieux en leurs présences mais c'était à moi qu'elle s'accrochait, elle ne voulait me laisser partir et si elle avait besoin de moi je ne pouvais qu'être là pour elle, je n'avais pas le droit de la priver de ma présence si elle l'a réclamait.

-Je me sens si salie… Dit-elle faiblement.

-Love j'ai besoin de savoir, parle-moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

Elle respira un instant, essayant de combattre ses démons, elle n'était pourtant pas obligée de le faire seule. Les mots semblaient être comme des pierres dans son cœur et j'aurais aimé la libérer de se fardeau mais je ne pouvais qu'assister impuissant à son mal être.

-Je t'aime Caroline et quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il se passe, quoi qu'il t'est fais je t'aimerais.

Quelque chose sembla changer dans le regard de Caroline, tel un déclique. Elle s'accrocha à moi et me jaugea du regard comme pour être sur de mes paroles, être sur que je ne l'abandonnerais pas.

-Tu me le promets ?

-C'est promis. Soufflai-je dans un sourire.

J'avais gagné sa confiance, une nouvelle larme perla sur son visage, puis une autre et une autre encore, bientôt je ne pu plus les compter. Elle était là face à moi, pleurant silencieuse. Je posais ma main sur la sienne, elle avait comprit : je serais là quoi qu'il arrive.

-Il… Il m'a violé Klaus. Avoua-t-elle difficilement entre les larmes.

Je m'étais raidi à cette annonce. Comment avait-il osé ? Je m'étais relevé avec l'envie de le tuer, fou de rage, il allait payer le mal qu'il lui avait fait endurer. Bientôt je lui arracherais son cœur et le brûlerait afin que plus jamais il ne fasse de mal. Je marchais furieux en direction de la porte d'entrée, lorsqu'une fois de plus Caroline me retint.

-N'y va pas, je t'en prie ne me laisse pas !

Je lu en elle la peur, avait-elle peur que je ne revienne pas ou était-ce juste la peur que Tyler revienne ? Je ne sais et je ne cherchais pas à savoir, ma décision était prise j'allais le tué, en broyant un à un chaque os de son corps.

-Reste. Murmura-t-elle. Pour moi.

Je l'attirais à moi, pour la serrer dans mes bras. Elle s'empara de mon visage et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres. Ses lèvres étaient douces et fruités et je ressentie l'amour qu'elle avait pour moi mais aussi toute la peur, la détresse et l'angoisse accumulé durant les dernières heures. Je répondis à son baisé, essayant tant bien que mal de la rassurée. Nos lèvres s'accordaient parfaitement et nos langues ne tardèrent pas à danser un balai endiablé. La passion et la tension retenu depuis si longtemps avait été libérée et chacun de nous voulait se donner entièrement à l'autre. Mais lorsque l'air manqua nos langues se délièrent et nos lèvres se séparèrent. Je posais alors mon front contre le sien, un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime Klaus. Ce n'était qu'un souffle, mais ces mots étaient pour moi les clefs de tout salut, quel qu'il soit. J'avais trouvé dans cette seconde l'infini de la jouissance.

Je ris légèrement, heureux. Je n'avais jamais ressentie ça pour personne, à cet instant Tatia n'était plus qu'un vieux souvenir flou dans ma mémoire. Elle était là sous mes yeux, cette femme avec qui je passerais l'éternité, cette femme que j'avais décidé d'aimer. Peut importe ce que ses amis et ma famille penseraient, j'étais prêt à changer pour elle.

-Reste. Reprit-elle et s'emparant de ma main, elle lia nos doigts, ils s'accordaient parfaitement.

-Ne me laisse jamais partir. Répondis-je embrassant nos doigts.

Elle caressa ma joue, c'est alors que j'entendis quelqu'un entrer. Nous nous regardâmes tout deux, ce ne pouvait être quelqu'un de ma famille. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit alors violement, je me positionnais devant Caroline afin de la protéger. Tyler était entré dans la pièce et nous dévisageait du regard.

-Je savais que je la trouverais avec toi ! Cracha-t-il.

- Va-t'en Tyler, tu n'as rien à faire dans cette maison !

Tyler regarda alors Caroline qui c'était agrippé à mon Tee-shirt apeurée. Un sourire pervers se dessina sur son visage, me procurant une profonde envie de vomir.

-Alors je vois que c'est réglé, on est quitte maintenant n'est-ce pas Caroline ? Sourit-il.

- Va-t'en Tyler ! Tu as fait assez de mal comme ça !

Il me sourit, puis s'élança sur moi je pu alors remarquer le pieu se trouvant dans sa main. Je projetais Caroline dans un coin de la pièce, la mettant hors de porter du loup. Le pieu vint directement se planter dans mon abdomen. M'immobilisant un bref moment. Tyler plongea sa main dans ma poitrine.

-Si je tombe, tu tombe avec moi. Murmurais-je.

Je plongeais alors à mon tour ma main dans sa poitrine. Je sentais son organe encore chaud dans mes mains, je n'avais plus qu'à le broyé. Plus qu'à le détruire, Caroline ne souffrirait plus jamais. Je lui jetais un dernier regard, peu sur de survivre à ce qui allait suivre. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, j'aurais voulu la serrer dans mes bras, lui murmurer que je l'aimais.

- Excuse-moi. Soufflais-je.

-Je t'aime. Murmura-t-elle.

Je serrais le plus fort que je pu le cœur de Tyler, et lui arrachait dans un dernier effort. Le corps de mon ennemi retomba sur le mien. Mon cœur mort me faisait souffrir, avait-il réussi à l'arracher ? Ma vision était devenue flou. Quelqu'un criait mon nom, c'était sa voix je crois. Le visage de Caroline m'apparut alors, qu'elle était belle, surement la plus belle créature de cette Terre. Je ne sais ce qu'il se passa après mais le visage de Caroline disparu et sa voix se fit de plus en plus éteinte. Je me sentais léger et puis plus rien : le néant.

**Merci à vous tous de m'avoir lu ! J'espère que cette suite vous a plus ! **

**Alors cette fin ? Ne vous en faites pas une suite est prévue ! J'attend donc avec impatiente vos avis ! **

**TATA ! Marine. **


	3. Chapter 3 : Death is only the beginning

**Bonjour ou Bonsoir chers lecteurs, voici la suite et la fin (?) de cette fiction. Je vous laisse jugez de mon travaille et me dire si vous avez appréciez **** ! **

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**MARiiN3 :** Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à ta reviews dans le chapitre précédent, donc je vais y répondre dans celui-ci. Je suis vraiment contente que tu aime détester Tyler, une personne de plus dans la team Klaroline, ça c'est génial ) ! J'espère que le second chapitre t'as plu, vraiment… A présent je te laisse apprécier cette éventuelle fin.

**Guest :** je te remercie une fois de plus de ton compliment et j'espère que cette suite est arrivée assez rapidement à ton goût et qu'elle t'aura surtout plu.

**mug :** Je te remercie encore pour ton compliment, il me va droit au cœur. Je ne veux pas te gâcher la fête, n'y tes espérances et encore moins la lecture de ce chapitre je te laisse donc juger par toi-même et me dire ce que tu en penses :D !

**Chupachupss :** Je suis contente que tu sois venu lire, et je te remercie encore pour tes compliments ! Contente que le chapitre 2 t'es plu ) ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que tu suis ma fiction ! Je te laisse donc juger par toi-même de cette fin ( ?) éventuelle.

**biggi** **salvatore :** Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu et de voir que mon côté anti-Tyler est apprécié. Pour la mort de Klaus je ne te dis rien, c'est à toi de le découvrir dans ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

**Lea Michaelson**** :** Merci pour ton compliment, enchanté que la mort de Tyler te fasse plaisir ! A toi de me dire si cette suite et éventuelle fin est à la hauteur de tes espérances :D !

**Cassandre :** je te remercie de ton compliment une fois de plus, il m'a réellement fait plaisir. Alala désolé mais je ne peux rien te dire, c'est à toi de découvrir l'intrigue de ce chapitre par toi-même ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira !

**Petite Amande**** :** Réellement heureuse que mon intrigue te plaise ! Voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle te ferra tourner la tête :D !

**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, attention cœur sensible à vos mouchoirs est tout ce que je peux vous dire ! Enjoy it chers lecteurs ! **

**Death is only the beginning.**

« Ceci n'est pas la fin. Ce n'est même pas le début de la fin mais c'est, peut être, la fin du commencement. » Winston Churchill.

Caroline était assise sur le canapé en cuire noir des Salvatore depuis des heures. Elle n'avait pas émit un son, n'y bougé d'un centimètre. Elle était vide, vide de toute vie. Aucune émotion ne paressait sur son visage. La lueur au fond de ses yeux bleu c'était, semble-t-il totalement éteinte. Autour d'elle de nombreuses personnes criaient ou pleuraient. Cela n'avait pas d'importance, plus rien n'avait d'importance, non, parce qu'à quelques mètres d'elle le corps de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé reposait, silencieux, mort. Dans peu de temps tous les vampires qu'il avait engendrés mourraient, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Mais étrangement, pour la première fois de toute sa vie Caroline se moquait éperdument du sort des vampires innocents dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom. Non, ce qui lui importait à cet instant, c'était ce corps sans vie qui reposait non loin d'elle, le corps de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Tyler avait payé ce qu'il lui avait fait subir mais à quel prix ? La jolie blonde décida tout d'un coup de se lever. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha du corps personne ne l'a vit, elle était comme invisible, voilà un fait qui ne changerait pas. Elle c'était emparé de la main de Niklaus Michaelson et l'avais serré dans la sienne, elle l'avait supplié intérieurement de revenir, bien qu'elle sache que rien ne changerait. Pourtant, ça paressait tellement dérisoire, Klaus la créature la plus puissante qu'il existe sur cette terre gisait devant elle, privé de son cœur. Caroline effleura la blessure, à cet endroit même avait reposé le cœur mort de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé. Elle frissonna, elle aurait voulu lui donné son cœur et partir à sa place.

_Flashback _

_Le corps de Tyler venait de s'effondrer lourdement sur celui de Klaus. Caroline se précipita vers le corps de son aimé, elle souleva le corps de Tyler et le laissa s'écraser un peu plus loin sur le plancher. Klaus avait encore les yeux ouvert, Caroline cria son prénom, elle lui demanda de rester auprès d'elle mais les yeux de son amant se fermèrent, et il s'endormit, semblerait-il pour trop longtemps. Caroline avait tenté de lui donné de son sang, l'avait secoué le plus fort qu'elle avait pu et l'avait supplié encore et encore. Puis, elle c'était rendu compte de l'énorme trou dans sa poitrine, elle c'était rendu compte que son cœur ne reposais plus dans sa poitrine mais dans les mains de Tyler Lockwood. Il lui avait tout prit, tout ce qu'il lui restait. A cette instant la jolie blonde voulu mourir, son cœur lui faisait affreusement mal et si elle avait pu se l'arracher elle l'aurait fait. Des larmes brûlaient ses yeux, inondant ses joues. Pourtant, personne ne vint pour les sécher, elle resta comme cela assise auprès de Klaus tenant sa main fermement durant des heures, attendant son réveil ou un signe, mais rien ne se passa et le corps de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé resta silencieux et immobile. _

_Puis Stefan était entré dans la pièce, quelques heures plus tard. Il la cherchait mais avait eu des problèmes avec Rebekah. Il n'avait pas tout de suite vu la scène macabre qui avait eu lieu dans la chambre de l'originel. Il avait seulement vu et entendu les sanglots de Caroline. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras et l'avait serré contre lui. Lorsqu'il avait vu le corps de Tyler et Klaus, il avait été surprit de se rendre compte que son amie tenait la main de l'originel plutôt que celle de l'hybride, il n'avait cependant posé aucune question. Tout deux privé de cœurs, de nombreuses morts prématurées pour des milliers de vampires allées avoir lieux. Il avait soulevé Caroline de ses bras musclés et l'avait amené jusque dans sa voiture, puis il était allé chercher les corps de Tyler et Klaus. Il avait posé mille et une question à Caroline sur ce qui c'était passé mais elle était resté muette comme une tombe. Elle c'était enfermé dans son mal-être et sa détresse, sachant qu'une seule personne aurait pu la sauvé. Petit à petit les émotions sur son visage avaient disparus, jusqu'à devenir un visage neutre, dénué de tristesse, de compassion ou d'amour. Lorsqu'il était arrivé à la pension des Salvatore, Stefan avait appelé son frère, Elena, Bonnie, Rebeka, Matt et même Elijah. Tous étaient venus rapidement. Encore une fois on avait posé de nombreuses questions à Caroline auxquelles elle n'avait pas daigné répondre, de violentes disputes avaient éclaté autour d'elle, des larmes avaient coulé et des reproches sarcastiques avaient été fait. Caroline elle, c'était contenté de s'assoir et de ne plus rien ressentir. _

_Fin du FlashBack_

Caroline tenait toujours la main de Klaus dans la sienne, elle la serrait le plus fort qu'elle pouvait refusant qu'un jour ils puissent être séparé. Cependant, aucune larme ne roulait sur son visage, elle n'avait pas fait taire ses sentiments comme Elena quelques années auparavant, elle les avait juste enfermé au plus profond d'elle-même, refusant de paraître faible. Bonnie parlait d'un sort pour le ramener à la vie et éviter le massacre qui allait s'en suivre pour tous les vampires sur Terre. Mais Caroline savait que ça ne marcherait pas, elle avait déjà essayé une fois pour Jeremy et avait faillit en mourir, elle ne laissera pas à sa meilleure amie mourir. Si elle avait été une sorcière Caroline aurait fait ce sort elle-même, mais elle refusait qu'une personne de plus souffre. Elle avait donc observé la pathétique conversation de ses « amis » durant quelques minutes, personne ne l'avait remarqué une fois de plus. Elle c'était donc contentée de prendre le corps de Klaus dans ses bras, elle avait marché quelques mètres derrière la pension des Salvatore. Elle avait aménagé un lit de feuilles où elle avait déposé de le corps du bel homme aux yeux bleus qui l'a faisait tant chaviré, elle c'était allongé auprès de lui et avait mit feu au lit sur lequel ils reposaient tout deux. Se consumant auprès de son âme sœur, laissant doucement sa vie glissé dans les trépas de la mort. Ainsi elle reposerait à ses côtés dans les abysses éternels, de l'autre côté-là où plus rien n'avait d'importance. Elle ne savait ce qu'elle trouverait après, mais ce serait toujours plus que ce qu'il lui restait de ce côté-ci.

Il fallut quelques minutes à Stefan et Elena pour se rendre compte que Caroline n'était plus assise sur le canapé et quelques autres encore pour se rendre compte de la disparition du corps de Klaus. Il l'avait cherché partout dans la pension, appelant son prénom. Puis Damon avait sentit une odeur de brûlé, tous c'était dirigé vers l'arrière de la pension. Il y avait là un grand brasier et au milieu de se brasier deux corps enlacé, tel Roméo et Juliette. Tous avaient compris, il était trop tard pour la sauver, pour les sauver. Un long silence s'en suivit, ils restèrent là auprès du feu à attendre patiemment que le brasier s'éteigne de lui-même, savourant simplement la présence des personnes aimé. Elena se trouvait dans les bras de Damon, aucun son n'était sortit de sa bouche, elle n'avait pas crié, n'y pleuré. Elle savait que si Damon était mort, elle aurait probablement fait de même. Damon pour une fois ne fit aucune remarque sarcastique et ce contenta d'embrasser le haut du crâne de la femme qu'il aimait tant, ils avaient peut être l'éternité mais chaque moment étaient précieux et important. Rebekah s'approcha de Matt, en enlaça leurs mains, depuis qu'elle était redevenu humaine ils c'étaient rapprochés et envisageaient même un jour de se marier. Bonnie elle, repensa à Jeremy et ce qu'elle avait ressentie autrefois pour lui, elle rêva qu'un jour peut-être un autre homme comblerait se vide. Elijah quand à lui se sentit mal à l'aise mais quelque chose au fond de sa poitrine le brûlait et criait ce nom qu'il ne voulait entendre : Katherina. Il avait tenté de faire taire cette petite voix mais elle était toujours là et elle criait en lui, à présent en voyant ce brasier, il savait qu'il ne voulait plus perdre une minute de son temps, il irait la retrouver et il l'aimerait comme jamais il n'avait aimé. Cependant, il restait une personne : Stefan. Le seul qui restait là à regarder le brasier en n'aillant personne à qui penser, autrefois Elena aurait été dans ses bras, autrefois. Elle n'était pas son âme sœur mais celle de son frère, il le savait. Il regarda les étoiles, la nuit était tombé rapidement, personne ne s'en était rendu compte, les étoiles brillaient, scintillaient même dans le ciel et Stefan espéra. Il espéra un jour pouvoir trouver l'amour, il espéra qu'un jour lui aussi aurait quelqu'un à serrer dans ses bras.

Le brasier s'affaiblit peu à peu, jusqu'à s'éteindre complètement et qu'il ne reste plus que des cendres des deux amants qui n'avaient même pas eu le temps de se livrer à leur passion commune. Le silence perdura encore durant quelques minutes, puis chacun regagna sa demeure, avec cette étrange impression qu'ils étaient plus chanceux qu'ils ne l'avaient toujours pensé. Ils se rendirent compte chacun à leur manière que leur bonheur se trouvait dans chaque instant de la vie, dans leur présent auprès des personnes qu'ils aimaient. Ils prirent tous chacun leur tour une minutes pour souffler, une minute pour s'aimer et finalement une minute pour pleurer. Ils savaient tous ce qu'ils avaient perdu cette nuit, certains avait perdu une amie, d'autre un frère, d'autres encore avaient perdu les deux. Mais ils avaient tous gagné quelque chose, ils avaient gagné l'espoir et cette belle leçon de vie que leur avaient donné les deux amants partis si tragiquement. A l'endroit même où leur cendre on reposé une tombe fut placée, on pouvait y lire « les Hommes doivent souffrir leur départ comme leur venue ici-bas le tout est d'être prêt [Shakespeare]. Nous étions prêt ».

Et lorsque les Salvatore quittèrent Mystique Falls et que bien des siècles plus tard ils y revinrent. Ils retrouvèrent la pierre intacte. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Stefan, qui tenait une jolie blonde aux yeux émeraude dans ses bras. Grâce à cela, il avait tourné la page, il avait oublié Elena, grâce à cela il était heureux.

Personne ne sait ce qu'il y après la mort. Ce doit être un beau voyage, car personne n'en est jamais revenu. Caroline et Klaus eurent l'éternité d'une autre façon qu'ils l'avaient pensé. Ce sont-ils revu après ? Personne ne le sait, personne n'a essayé de le savoir. Mais l'amour à cette fâcheuse tendance à triomphée de chaque obstacle de la vie, la mort n'en est qu'un parmi des milliers d'autres. L'amour s'il est assez puissant, survit à TOUT.

**The end ? Quand pensez-vous ? Une fois de plus je vous laisse décidez cher lecteurs, à vous de me dire souhaiteriez-vous un Happy End ? Je sais que certains trouverons cette fin triste (jesuisunegrandesadique) je vous propose donc une fin plus joyeuse pour ceux qui souhaite ! ) Si ça vous intéresse vous n'avez qu'à laissez une petite reviews ! Merci à tous de m'avoir lu ! **

**TATA ! Marine. **


	4. Chapter 4 : Happy end

**Hey la bande ! Me revoilà avec le dernier chapitre de cette fiction, le HAPPY END ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai fait quelque chose de très mielleux pour me rattraper de toutes les choses horribles que j'ai écrite, vous me direz on ne peut pas changer une sadique :D ! **

**Réponses au reviews : **

**Chupachupss : **Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu es aimé cette fin, tu es les fins tristes ! C'est géniale comme ça on est deux, et le pire c'est que j'adore les écrire aussi :3 ! J'ai tout de même fait un Happy end, j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même, tu n'as qu'à le voir comme un OS bien mielleux ! Merci encore de m'avoir lu et d'avoir commenté, ça m'a réellement fait plaisir et en temps qu'auteur je te remercie sincèrement.

**MARiiN3 :** Je sais, je sais je suis une grande sadique, je suis vraiment ravie que cette petite fiction t'es plu et j'espère que si je continue à en faire, tu viendras les lire et tu les apprécieras tout autant, j'espère que le Happy end te plaira ! Je te remercie du fond du cœur de m'avoir lu en espérant te retrouver sur d'autres de mes écrits :D !

**Cassandre :** Merci à toi, désolé pour les quelques larmes versé et je te remercie pour ton compliment, j'espère que ce petit happy end te plaira et que cette fois tu verseras des larmes de joie ! Je te remercie très sincèrement de m'avoir lu et plus encore d'avoir apprécié !

**Klaroline-Chair :** Je te remercie du fond du cœur pour cette reviews qui m'a juste redonné le sourire ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire des happy end, cependant j'espère qu'il te plaira toi qui en voulais tellement un ! Je suis ravie que ma façon d'écrire et ma fiction te plaise et je te remercie encore de m'avoir lu, c'est vraiment gratifiant pour un auteur d'avoir des lectrices comme toi !

**Guest :** Merci une fois de plus visiteuse inconnu et j'espère que ce petit happy end sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ! Je te remercie de m'avoir lu et d'avoir commenté ma fiction, ça m'a réellement fait plaisir !

**Lea Michaelson :** Le fait que tu es ressentie les émotions me fait vraiment grand plaisir et j'espère que ce petit happy end tout mielleux te plaira ! Merci à toi d'avoir lu ma fiction et encore une fois pour tous les gentils compliments que tu m'as fais !

**Mariakurama :** Je suis totalement ravie que ma fiction t'est plu et excuse moi pour ton mouchoir ! Alors la grande sentimentale que tu es va être réjouis car voici le happy end, j'espère sincèrement qu'il te plaira ! Et je te remercie encore d'avoir lu cette fiction et peut être même te retrouver à l'avenir sur une autre !

**J'espère que vous aimerez ce petit happy end et que vous m'en ferrez part ! Sur ce, ENJOY ! **

Happy end.

« Il y avait lui et elle, tout le reste n'était rien » Barjavel.

POV Externe.

Caroline se réveilla en sursaut. Elle sentait encore le feu brûler sa peau alors qu'elle se consumait auprès de Klaus. Ce rêve lui avait paru tellement réel. L'acte que Tyler avait commis, la présence de Klaus, sa façon de s'occuper d'elle. Quelque chose avait changé dans son esprit, comme si tout à coup une lumière était venue éclairer les sentiments obscurs qu'elle ressentait envers Klaus. Tyler était quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un qu'elle aimait du plus profond de son cœur. Il resterait à jamais son premier amour, mais son grand amour, l'amour de sa vie elle le savait à présent c'était Klaus. Caroline se passa une main sur le visage, elle avait peur mais elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Klaus avait prévu de quitter la ville le jour même avec Rebekah, il lui avait proposé de l'accompagner une fois de plus, mais elle avait refusé. Les paroles qu'elle lui avait crachées lui revenaient par flot à présent. Elle l'avait traité de monstre, elle lui avait dit qu'il ne méritait l'amour de personne et qu'elle serait mieux sans lui. Elle lui avait dit de partir. Elle voulu appeler Elena et tout lui raconter, ou bien Bonnie et se consoler dans leurs bras mais elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil, il affichait 16h. Elle avait dormit toute la journée. Elle fut alors prise de panique, il fallait qu'elle le retienne peut être n'était-il pas encore partie.

La jolie blonde se leva en toute hâte, elle enfila un jean et débardeur, passa une veste. Elle s'empara d'un sac et le rempli de quelques vêtements et des affaires dont elle avait le plus besoin. Ce soir elle quitterait la ville, avec ou sans Klaus. S'il fallait, elle parcourait le monde entier pour le retrouver. Elle avait comprit, son cœur ne battait que pour le bel originel et elle ne voulait plus qu'être à ses côtés, dans ses bras.

Pov Klaus.

Rebekah était en train de faire ses valises, tendis que je chargeais dans le coffre du SUV noir le peu d'affaires que nous emporterions. Me revint alors la dispute de la veille avec Caroline. Elle ne voulait pas de moi, elle m'avait dit qu'elle serait plus heureuse si j'étais loin d'elle. Quelque chose dans mon cœur c'était alors brisé, je ne sais pourquoi je lui avais proposé une nouvelle fois de partir avec moi. Je savais pourtant que jamais elle n'accepterait, trop attaché à Tyler et ses amis. Pourtant, j'avais rêvé de lui faire visiter Rome, Paris ou encore Tokyo, j'étais persuadé qu'elle aurait aimé ces villes autant que je les aimaient.

-Nik, il est temps de partir. Me dit Rebekah me sortant de mes songes.

J'avais toujours ma sœur pour m'accompagner au moins et comme je l'avais promis à Caroline, j'attendrais une année ou un siècle mais j'étais sur que nous étions fais pour être ensemble.

-J'arrive. Me contentais-je de répondre.

Je montais du côté conducteur attendant que ma sœur monte à mes côtés mais elle préféra s'installer sur un des sièges arrière, une habitude que je ne comprendrais jamais. Alors que j'allais démarrer la voiture ma sœur m'interpella.

-Nik… Je sais combien il est dur pour toi de quitter la ville, surtout après ce qu'il c'est passé hier… Je sais que tu l'aime et que tu l'aimeras surement encore longtemps mais je crois que c'est la meilleure chose pour toi, comme pour elle.

Je jetais un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur afin d'apercevoir ma sœur. Elle me fit un petit sourire triste au fond elle n'avait pas tort, peut être qu'il valait mieux pour elle est moi que nous ne nous fréquentions pas. J'aurais voulu encore rester, j'aurais voulu m'accrocher à l'espoir qu'elle viendrait nous rejoindre et qu'elle partirait avec nous. Je jetais un dernier regard au alentour du manoir, que je ne reverrais pas avant quelques décennies, il me manquerait probablement ou du moins la jolie blonde qui vivait dans cette ville me manquerait. J'attendis encore quelques minutes sous les soupires exaspérés de Rebekah, mais personne ne vint. Je démarrais la voiture et me dirigeais vers la sortie de la ville. Je regardais ma montre elle affichait 16h30. Elle ne viendrait pas, plus, à quoi bon encore espérer.

Pov Caroline.

Je couru le plus vite que je pu, mon sac sur l'épaule jusqu'au manoir des Michaelson, je voulais m'excuser, m'excuser de tout le mal que j'avais commis. Je ne savais pas encore comment lui dire, comment lui faire comprendre que je voulais partir avec lui, je doutais encore de moi pourtant je savais qu'il était le bon, qu'il était l'homme de ma vie. Je traversais la route rapidement sans faire attention aux voitures lorsque malgré ma rapidité vampirique un SUV noir me percuta. Je fus projeté à terre quelques mètres plus loin. Ma tête me faisait mal et je sentais que mes os c'étaient brisé, je savais que je guérirais rapidement mais je perdais du temps et pendant ce temps Klaus devait être en train de quitter la ville.

Pov Klaus.

Je roulais rapidement, surement trop rapidement mais je m'en moquais de toute façon je ne reviendrais jamais dans cette ville, si quelqu'un mourrait ce n'était plus mon affaire. C'est alors qu'une tornade blonde passa sous mes yeux et percuta la voiture de plein fouet. Je m'arrêtais m'interrogeant sur cette étrange tignasse blonde que j'avais vu passer et je me mis à espérer du plus profond de mon être que ce soit elle. Je descendis en toute hâte de la voiture suivit de près par Rébékah. Une jeune fille blonde était allongée sur la route, il ne me fallu que quelques secondes pour reconnaitre son odeur : c'était elle. Je m'approchais à allure vampirique du corps de Caroline qui reposaient sur la route. Elle commençait tout juste à reprendre ses esprits, son corps avait déjà entamé la guérison. Elle me regarda un peu perdu, je ne sais si elle m'avait reconnu. Elle avait sortie une bride de phrases incohérente mais lorsque je l'avais appelé « Sweetheart », elle avait semblé revenir à elle instantanément.

-Klaus ! C'était-elle écrié tout en essayant tant bien que mal de se relever.

-Je suis vraiment désolé love, j'espère que ça ira… J'avais gardé de la réserve vis-à-vis d'elle, je connaissais ses intentions et je n'avais pas du tout envie de la froisser.

-Oh Klaus ! Je suis tellement désolé pour hier, tu sais je ne voulais pas, je … Des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues. Elle était tellement belle.- Je veux partir avec toi, je suis tellement désolé, je t'en prie pardonne moi.

Je cru alors que mon cœur mort c'était remit à battre, elle venait de me demander de l'emmener avec elle. Je le pris dans mes bras, posant une main sur sa taille l'autre sur ses cheveux, puis je l'avais bercé afin qu'elle se calme.

-Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonné sweetheart, ce serait plutôt à toi de me pardonner.

Elle releva alors son visage vers le mien et je pu me perdre la profondeur de ses iris bleu, son regard m'électrisa et je ne pu m'en détacher. Nos lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Je ne sais pourquoi elle m'avait demandé de l'emmener avec nous, je ne sais pourquoi elle avait changé d'avis mais je savais à ce moment que ce que nous partagions était réel et bien plus puissant que n'importe quel autre lien. Je sentais son parfum si envoutant, un mélange de miel et de lilas, elle effleura ma joue du bout de ses doigts tendis que je replaçais une mèche derrière son oreille. Et, d'un commun accord nos lèvres se scellèrent en un baiser passionné, ses lèvres étaient douces et fruités, elles s'accordaient parfaitement aux miennes et bientôt je franchis la barrière de nos lèvres entament ainsi un balai endiablé entre nos deux langues dans une symphonie de soupirs. Je crois que si Rébekah ne nous avait pas ramené à la réalité, nous n'aurions fait qu'un en plein milieu de cette route.

Je scrutais alors le regard de Caroline, cherchant du regret ou de l'amertume mais je ne pu y lire que de l'amour et de l'espoir. Je su à cet instant qu'elle ne regretterait jamais, elle voulait me le faire comprendre, elle voulait partir avec moi.

-Où veux-tu aller ? Demandais-je alors à la femme que j'aimerais et protégerais pour l'éternité.

-Où tu voudrais, tant que tu y es. Avait-elle répondu.

Je sentis un profond sentiment de bien être s'emparé de moi, je soulevais le corps de ma bien aimé tel celui d'une princesse, elle était si légère, si fine, si fragile. J'inspectais chacune de ses courbes parfaite, je voulu les effleurer mais je me ravisais me souvenant de la présence de ma jeune sœur.

-Dans ce cas laisse moi te guider… Avais-je murmuré à l'oreille de Caroline tout en le déposant sur le siège avant passager.

Elle m'avait alors fait le plus beau des sourires et avait attrapé la main, et l'avais serré. Puis, les yeux brillants elle m'avait murmuré à son tour. « Ne me quitte plus jamais… » J'avais alors soufflé à son oreille « Je ne te quitterais jamais, love, Jamais ». Puis, tout en regardant ma bien aimé j'avais allumé de le moteur du SUV et nous avions roulé vers quelque chose de nouveau, lorsque nous étions passé à côté du panneau indiquant que nous avions quitté Mystique Falls, ma jolie blonde poussa un léger soupir. Je m'étais saisi de sa main, afin de la rassurer. Un jour nous reviendrons, dans quelques décennies ou bien même un siècle, mais à cet instant le seul endroit où nous allions était l'inconnu, je savais que Caroline appréhendait mais j'étais certain que ce voyage la ravirait. Rome, Paris, Tokyo toutes ces villes étaient des villes où elle se sentirait bien. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'elle se tourna vers moi des étoiles dans les yeux, je compris qu'elle était prête, elle voulait voire ce que ce monde avait à lui offrir et elle ne serait pas dessus.

_Quelques mois plus tard. _

Le soleil déclinait au loin sur la capitale française et la tour Eiffel serait bientôt illuminer. Caroline était appuyée sur un balcon noir, depuis lequel elle observait la vie alentour. Le boulanger fermerait bientôt sa boutique tendis que les grands restaurants parisiens ouvriraient leur portes. L'architecture des bâtiments était si belle, que lorsqu'elle était arrivé Caroline se rappela avoir eu le souffle coupé. Elle avait vu tellement de choses magnifiques, l'arc de triomphe, notre dame de paris, la tour Eiffel, le musée du Louvre celui d'histoire naturel. Elle avait apprécié toutes ces choses des étoiles dans les yeux tout en tenant la main de l'homme qu'elle aimait tant. Elle aimait ses petits commentaires et qu'il lui raconte des histoires en rapport avec la construction d'un édifice. Caroline souriait sans s'en rendre compte. Elle admirait la tour Eiffel, alors que le soleil déclinait derrière elle et que les couleurs chatoyantes de ce ciel d'été s'assombrissaient. Elle sentit alors deux mains venir enlacer sa taille, tendis qu'un visage venait se déposer sur son épaule. Elle n'était vêtue que d'une chemise et d'une culotte, elle sentit le souffle du nouvel arrivant dans son cou lui procurant des frissons. Elle le sentit sourire et sourit à son tour.

-C'est tellement beau murmura-t-elle. A l'oreille de celui qu'elle aimait.

-Pas autant que toi, love. Répondit-il avec amour.

Elle rit un peu et se retourna se retrouvant dans ses bras musclés et protecteurs. Il embrassa le haut de son crâne, tendis qu'elle traçait des cercles sur son torse nu.

-Je t'aime. Murmura-t-elle dans un soupir.

Les lèvres de l'homme c'était étiré en un magnifique sourire. Il caressa son visage et replaça une mèche de cheveux qui barrait son visage derrière son oreille. Puis elle vint se blottir contre lui et déposa sa tête au creux de sa poitrine, là où son cœur avait arrêté de battre depuis plus de mille années. Il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait, elle le savait pourtant, mais il n'était pas encore prêt alors elle attendrait. Puis ils ne dirent plus un mot et se contentèrent de rester ainsi éblouie par le spectacle se déroulant sous leur yeux, le soleil ne tarda pas à disparaître faisant place à la lune. Les lumières dans les différentes rues s'allumèrent de toutes part et bientôt on entendit de la musique s'échappé des bars et des restaurants, sonnant à leur oreilles comme une mélodie, Caroline aimait cette musique, elle l'aimait parce qu'il lui avait fait découvrir, parce qu'il lui avait joué de l'accordéon le premier soir de leur arrivé et qu'elle ne l'oublierait jamais. Bientôt, les lumières de la tour Eiffel s'allumèrent et les yeux de la jolie blonde pétillèrent d'étoiles sous le regard bienveillant de l'homme qui l'accompagnait depuis maintenant quelques mois. C'est alors qu'il les murmura sans s'en rendre compte, les 3 mots.

-Je t'aime.

Ils avaient sonné comme une mélodie enchanteresse aux oreilles de la jeune vampire, ils étaient le soupir qu'elle attendait, les mots qui réchauffèrent son cœur déjà bouillant et qui lui firent tourner la tête. Cependant, elle ne dit pas un mot et ce contenta de se plonger dans les yeux bleue de son amant, elle y vit amour, passion et soulagement, elle devait surement être la seule femme à avoir vu ces sentiments dans les yeux de cette homme en plus d'un millénaire, mais elle s'en sentait gratifier, elle se sentait si spécial dans ses bras. Alors elle posa délicatement une main sur son visage et attira ses lèvres aux siennes, ce baiser était doux et chaste mais emplit d'un amour sincère et qui allait bien au-delà d'une simple attirance, il était ce qu'elle ressentait au plus profond de son âme. Il c'était mit à nu devant elle, lui dévoilant les plus belles facettes de sa personnalités et dans ce baiser elle l'en remerciait, elle pourrait vivre l'éternité et même bien plus à ces côtés, s'il était là tout irait pour le mieux.

Bientôt ils partiraient pour Londres ou Tokyo ou bien autre part encore, elle savait qu'elle y verrait encore monts et merveilles, et elle le suivrais où bon il voudrait, parce qu'il n'y avait plus de « toi et moi » entre eux, à présent il y avait un « Nous ». Et l'originel comme la jolie blonde savait qu'à présent ils ne pouvaient vivre l'un sans l'autre. Elle était sa rédemption, il était son côté le plus sombre, elle était un ange, il était le démon et pourtant l'un sans l'autre ils n'étaient rien, tel le Ying et le yang des temps ancien. Ils n'étaient pas toujours d'accord, en fait ils n'étaient jamais d'accord sur rien, ils se bagarraient tout le temps et ils se testaient mutuellement mais en dépit de leurs différences ils avaient une chose très importante en commun, ils étaient fou l'un de l'autre. Fou ou pas, vous en conviendrez avec moi, ce genre d'amour ne meurt jamais.

The end.

**Je vous remercie tous de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et que cette fiction aura été réellement à votre goût ! J'espère aussi vous retrouver bientôt sur d'autres de mes écrits ! Merci encore à vous tous !**

**TATA ! Marine. **


End file.
